Nothing Out of the Ordinary
by ohhemmettx3
Summary: This is a Jalice fluffy oneshot. Alice is trying on a new dress and askes for Jasper's opinion. Jasper's POV. Review and enjoy!


Ah. I'm back. I was looking through my stories and realized that I haven't written any Jalice fluff. So here you go!! Short and sweet fluff. Enjoy. Review!

* * *

"What do you think Jazz?" Alice asked, walking out of the closet in a brand new orange sundress, the straps tied at the top of her shoulders. It hugged her chest, flowing loosely from her waist down to her calf to make her legs look longer. I looked up from my copy of "The Mists of Avalon" and tilted me head to the side. Did she always have to look so perfect?

She stood patiently by the closet door, occasionally twirling so I could see her from all sides. My eyes met hers and I mouthed "perfect" for what felt like the fourteenth time. She huffed in aggravation.

"Jasper, you have to be more specific! I realized that you think I'm prefect, but I seriously need an opinion here."

"I am giving you my opinion. Anything you put on that small, perfect…gorgeous, curvy…" I got lost in thought. Feeling an aura of happiness flow around her, I got off the bed and walked over to her, hugging her close to my body and staring into her stunning butterscotch eyes.

"Dazzling, sexy, delicious…" she slapped my chest playfully in an attempt to scold me. I just smiled wider, continuing my sentence from before.

"Whatever you wear, you will always look beautiful. No one can look as flawless as you do, sweetheart." Bending my head down, I rested my forehead on hers as we closed our eyes, enjoying being so close.

Inhaling her scent was absolutely intoxicating. She smelled like mandarin oranges, mixed with the slight hint of honey and lemon. It filled my nose as she sighed, her warm breath blowing on my face. An assortment of emotions swirled around us as we stood holding each other: happiness, calm, ease, desire, lust, love. They all filled and spun around in my head as I took them in, wishing to hold her in my arms forever, never letting go. My hand made its way up to the top of her head, stroking down her soft, black hair. She hadn't bothered spiking it yet, so it fell loosely around her face, cascading in short and choppy tresses.

I couldn't take it anymore, so I held her head, angling it better so I could kiss her soft lips. The moment out lips touched, my stomach did a total flip, instantly filling with butterflies. You'd think that after sixty years of being married to this tiny angel those butterflies would go away, or at least get used to them. I haven't.

All too soon, she pulled away, trying to talk.

"You…you dis-…distracted…you distracted me…" She tried to squirm out of my arms, but I held her tighter, and she gave up, falling helplessly into my arms, her head crashing into my chest.

"I did no such thing," I accused. She looked up, smiling and I winked at her. A flirty giggle escaped her lips as she looked back down.

"Seriously, Jasper, I need to get Rosalie's opinion on this dress. Obviously, men can't do that." She gave me a stern look, feigning anger.

"You can't fake anger, Alice, and besides, you could never be angry at me." Her eyes narrowed as my grin got wider. Now she really fought to get out of my grasp and I let her go. An agitated huff was followed by her storming her way to the door.

"Oh, no you don't!" I ran over to her before she could successfully get out the door and picked her up, spinning her around the room until we crashed onto the bed. We laughed for a good minute or two before she flipped over on my stomach, our faces inches away again. All coherent thought flew out the window. The only thing I could focus on was Alice. Alice, Alice, Alice.

"I love you, Jasper," she whispered, rubbing her nose with mine.

"I love you too, Alice. More than you could imagine." I whispered just as quiet as I brushed my lips against hers. We sat on the bed for the rest of the day, completely at ease and completely in love, thinking about nothing but each other. Nothing out of the ordinary.


End file.
